


Calm Before the Storm

by ElementalelfNova



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Betrayal, Bullying, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Eobard realized he screwed up and came up with a plan to fix it. He ends up raising Barry. Will he stick to his plans? What is his relationship with Barry now that he is raising him? Will Barry find out the truth?





	Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Flash.  
> 'Thoughts'

“Run Barry!” His mom yelled.

“Mom!”

“Run!”

“I c-”

“Nora!” His dad yelled.

“Run Barry!”

“N-” Suddenly he was outside and far away from the house. “What the-” He cut himself off. “Mom!”

Barry looked around. He realized he was a block away from his house. He quickly ran back to his home. By the time he arrived, the police were there. His dad was in handcuffs. He ran over to him.

“What are you doing?” He asked the officer.

“It's okay sport.” His dad tried to reassure. 

“He didn't do anything.” He yelled.

“It's okay.”

“It wasn't him. He didn't do it.”

“It's going to be okay sport.” He repeated once more. 

“But you didn't do anything.”

“I'll be fine.” He was then placed in the police car.

“Dad.” Whispered quietly in defeat.

Barry watched his dad get taken as the car drove off. He looked around before he ran back inside. He found his mom's body.

“Mom!”

He pulled the sheet off her body. She was pale and when he touched her, she was cold. He knew she was dead.

He put his head on her chest and began to cry. “Mom.”

“Barry!”

Joe found him like that when he entered the room. The detective went over to him.

“You shouldn't be here.”

“But-”

“No Bare.” He picked the crying boy up and carried him out.

“No! Put me down!”

“No.”

“B-”

“I said no. You can't be in there.”

“It's oka-”

“It's not okay.”

“Please.”

“I'll put you down once we are outside.”

“Fine!”

“Thank You.”

“Whatever.”

Joe sighed and began walking since Barry quite struggling. He put him down next to his car.

“Please stay here.”

“Fine.”

“Thank you.”

“Tsk.”

(With Eobard Thorne)

“Damn it.” The man in yellow cursed.

Flash had managed to get his younger self to safety. Now that he thought about it He really wanted to hit himself. He couldn't believe how stupid he was.

“This changes everything.’ Eobard thought.

He began wondering what he should do to fix his mess. He had truly screwed up.

Fate seemed to love him though. The reason was that at that moment a familiar person had drove past him. That person was Harrison Wells. He was the man that caused Barry to become the Flash in the future. Eobard smirked as he came up with an idea.

‘Wait. What about Allen? Oh I have the perfect idea.’

Eobard smirked as he ran in front of the car. Seeing the man suddenly appeared caused Harrison to crash. His wife died instantly. He managed to crawl out of the car to try and get her some help.

“Sir please help. My wife is unconscious and stuck.”

“I'm not here to help you.”

“W-what?”

“You see I need you to die so that I can become you.”

“I don't understand.” The injured man said as he tried to get away.

Eobard smirked as he quickly went in front of him. “Let's get to it.”

“No!”

Eobard ignored the man as he used the technology he brought from the future. It transferred Harrison's looks onto himself. The process caused the man to become a pile of ashes and disappear into the wind. He got into position and soon the police arrived.

“Sir? Sir are you okay?”

“M-my wife. Please she's stuck in the car.”

“We will get her but in the meantime you need to get checked out.”

“But my wife!”

“It's okay sir. Let us handle it.”

Eobard was taken to the hospital. He had completely taken over Harrison Wells’ life. Part one of his plans worked. The second part started when he began to build the labs. It was two years later that the lab was built and he was finally on the third part of his plans.


End file.
